1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication apparatus, for instance, to a. diversity control method and a wireless communication apparatus of a diversity scheme for selecting, out of a plurality of antennas, one antenna which provides the most optimal receiving condition to perform data transmission and reception.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a wireless communication apparatus of a diversity scheme which is configured to determine, out of respective antennas that receive data, synchronized antennas whose received data includes a preamble that matches a specified pattern within a fixed. time and to select, out of the synchronized antennas, the one having the highest reception strength as a final reception antenna see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-286766),
However, in the synchronization determination as described above, depending on receiving timings, receiving environments, and the like of the preamble, the apparatus may fail to recognize matching of the preamble of the received data with the specified pattern even though the received data can achieve synchronization in actuality. In this case, it is necessary to establish synchronization of a next candidate antenna once and then again perform synchronization processing of the antenna whose synchronization was previously failed. Accordingly, an unnecessarily long time is taken for reaching to a final antenna selection stage, and electricity consumption is disadvantageously increased by an amount corresponding to the processing time.